Many computer network users on occasion need to access resources beyond what they use on a daily basis. Access to these occasionally used resources, i.e., on-demand resources, is not easy. The users have to either physically walk to the computer with the occasionally used resources, have the occasionally used resources under their desk, or have a dedicated resource in a remote data center that the users can access using remote protocols, such as remote graphics software (RGS).
Connection managers or brokers allow access to resources, such as remote systems and applications. However, current connection managers allow access to resources only at the time of initial connection for a user's daily resources. When the daily resources are accessed using a remote protocol, the client desktop is normally hidden and the screen to the remote resources desktop typically covers the entire screen of the client computer. When additional on-demand resources are needed, the user must use the client operating system to open another connection for the on-demand resources. In other words, the on-demand resources may be opened only by putting icons on the client desktop, which is inefficient.